Definitely Love
by Shadray
Summary: Why is it that, when Sin is finally defeated through all of the hard work that she accomplished, Yuna refuses to smile? Could it be the muscular, golden haired young man that she had grown to love?


Notes of the Author- Oh, why, hello there, reviewers. What do you have planned for today? Reviewing, you say? Oh, but there is one thing you must keep in mind: Beware the author, for he will kill you if you forget to review.

So, anyway, I was thinking of writing a one-shot on Yuna and Tidus's feelings for each other when Tidus faded away...and I did.It took me a while to write. Why? _Because_ of the fact that I had to write about Yuna's love for Tidus, which is hard to do if you are a guy.

So I guessed. n.n;

Disclaimer: Does anyone know if you can really get in trouble for _not_ writing a disclaimer? Email me if so. Anyway, I don't own FFX. Now, here's the story.

* * *

Definitely Love  
by Shadray

_It was definitely love._

"Tidus . . ."

Tidus put a weak finger to her mouth. He couldn't stand to think how she felt, standing there, whimpering, with those elegant blue and green pupils. Her light hair flew back with the fresh breeze blowing past, carrying her tears from the corner of her eyes to the edge of her cheeks.

Everyone stared at the ground, slightly shaking their heads, with wet eyes—Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. . . . And Auron would've been there too. . . .

The group of six all stood, dismayed by Tidus's last word, "dream," but Yuna seemed to be the one most in need of help—she had been there for Tidus, since that first day in Besaid. She had believed him, without having to think twice, when he claimed he was from Zanarkand. She had protected him with her all-powerful Aeons, she stuck up for him when no one else did, she trusted him, she believed in him, and she thought about him constantly. She even journeyed all across Spira with him—all the way from Besaid.

And then, there was that day in Macalania Spring . . . her first real embrace. She still remembered letting all of her personal emotions flow out of her mouth, like the unstoppable current of the ocean. She remembered the crying. But what she _really_ remembered was the kiss.

_It was definitely love._

When the two embraced, she felt sudden courage flow, deep down inside . . . she felt like she could do anything she wanted . . .as long as Tidus was right there beside her. Nothing but the two of them mattered—she lost sense of where she was, what she was, or even _who _she was, and she didn't care.

_It was definitely love. _

Then, when she felt him pull his lips away, Yuna felt like a crucial part of her soul had been snatched away from her.

And now, what? He's _leaving_.

"The faith have stopped dreaming," he had said.

Yuna didn't quite understand his words, but sensed the tone of solemnity in his voice, and did not ask. She merely nodded and glanced around the area, noticing her former guardians. Wakka was dispersed on a cracked boulder, grasping his only weapon in his hand—the blitzball. He loosely swung his feet below him and looked up at the evening sky.

Lulu sat next to Wakka, on the same boulder. One of her moogles sat quietly on her lap. She seemed to be using it for comfort, as Yuna could see a skittle-sized tear trek down her cheek, onto her shirt. Her usual dark, mysterious figure no longer looked it—in fact, somehow Lulu looked . . . brighter than she used to.

Kimahri. There wasn't much that Yuna could see of him; he was facing the other direction, towards the dying sun. His hands were folded below his chest, like always. Yuna wanted to smile at her dedicated friend, but because of the situation with Tidus, she couldn't. Kimahri would never change.

Next to him sat a slender girl. _Who was she?_ She also faced the sun, but instead of standing with her arms crossed, like Kimahri, she sat on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the never-ending land of trees below her. Her head hung low, as if she had suddenly become fascinated in her lap. Every once in a while the girl sniffled, then looked up into the sky, only to see nothing but gray cloud. Yuna could hear her muttering something to herself, but couldn't understand what she was saying. Eventually, she realized that the girl was a depressed form of Rikku.

"_Yunie sicd pa naym cyt...Tidus ec toehk_," Rikku mumbled. "_E lyhd pameja ed . . .y tnays_?"

Yuna sighed a little to herself, knowing she couldn't possibly understand Rikku and her Al Bhed. She frowned for a few minutes, and eventually heard a voice from inside of her. "Be strong . . ." it said. It was a familiar low, rumbling voice—Auron.

_Be strong? _Yuna thought. How could she be strong when her love had just told her he was leaving? _Strong _was the only thing that Yuna _couldn't_ feel. She felt cheerless, alone, helpless, and confused. _Not_ strong.

_It was definitely love._

Someone finally spoke up.

It was Lulu. "A dream," she said. "Dream of the faith. Is that what you said, Tidus?"

Tidus turned towards Lulu and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, I wonder . . . you touched Sin, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing," she said, turning away.

Yuna knew Lulu was hiding something. "Lulu? What is it?"

"Its just . . .there's this saying. One who . . ." Lulu stopped talking altogether and stared, dumbfounded at the peculiar sight before her.

Yuna brought her attention to Tidus. Was he fading away? His body seemed to be lightening, like a fading dream. He stood straight up, his body fading away slowly. Yuna cupped her hands to her mouth and stifled a scream, as Tidus looked into his hands with bulging eyes. While his figure glowed, he backed away from the rest of the group, as if too afraid to speak.

"_Tidus?_"

He saw the brown-haired girl staring at him, and immediately froze. The look in her face was too much to bear. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks and onto the ground with a slight _plop! _noise, and her hair blew across her face, shielding her eyes completely. Yuna cringed and squealed.

"I . . . I . . ." Tidus stuttered, dashing toward Yuna and shedding tears.

_It was definitely love._

He came up from behind her and tightly wrapped what was left of his arms around her warm, soft neck. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," were the last words she heard him say, as he closed his eyes, allowing more tears to flow. He never opened them again.

Yuna heard the voice in her head again: "Be strong, Yuna."

But she couldn't; her story was over.

_It was definitely love._


End file.
